t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi
Origins Takeshi Sawada is a an adept martial arts expert and is the younger brother of Genzo Sawada. They both train martial arts in the form of art and tradition, never thinking they'll have to use it to defend their lives. Takeshi starts training with nunchakus, but doesn't feel comfortable and always tries for alternatives. When their father dies, he doesn't leave much of belongings to them, except artifact weapons which haven't been used for ages - A remarkable Dual-Claw hand-piece called the "Dragon Claws" and a set of Twin Daggers. Genzo lets his brother Takeshi pick which one he wants and Takeshi picks the Dragon Claws. He quickly discontinues using nunchakus and is thrilled to finally start training with something he likes, after having tried numerous weapons. Being younger, he was always the more impatient one and always wanted to do and learn more. Invasion of Chaos When Ascuth, one of the Kings of Erohn invaded Japan with his forces, the Sawada brothers are one of the first ones to stand up against the stupendous threat the aliens pose. Warriors of many dojos and defenders do their best to help, but are quickly overwhelmed by the rampaging alien forces and all their defenses are shattered. Takeshi gets desperate as he sees his friends dying in front of him. After asking Genzo to create a decoy for the enemy, as he claims he has a plan, he enters the Tomb of Dommash, where he taps into the power of the ancient demon's corpse. Takeshi emerges again on the battlefield, tipping the scales in their favor for the first time, completely annihilating the aliens and draining them of their powers and ultimately they kill Ascuth, Genzo delivering the final blow. After the dust settles, Genzo acknowledges that this half-human, half-demon is his brother, but cannot believe that he had done such a horrendous act. While Takeshi claims it's for the better good and they wouldn't have done it without this sacrifice, Genzo disagrees, arguing that he would've gladly died in honor, defending his country, but not be victorious at the price of his humanity and neither his soul. Takeshi, angrily stunned at his brother's words of refusal, leaves and says his brother is a coward. He promises that one day, when he fully understands what he has become and what he can do, they'll meet again and he'll pay for banishing his own brother, who risked his life to save everything and everyone. Demon Blossom art_takeshi1.jpg|Although Takeshi is now a powerful demon, he still keeps his humanity. He enjoys spending time in peace among nature. art_sawada1.jpg|Young Takeshi & Genzo Art sawada2.jpg|Sawada Brothers -Yin & Yang 42.jpg|Even at the 4th of July barbecue, they're still competing with each other art_groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation *This is what I've become in order to save us all! *I have transcended humanity. *I can consume living and dying souls! *Nothing is beyond my reach. *I'm not ready to die! *Save your lies, brother! *Feel the Might of the Demon! *#007 - Invasion of Chaos *#014 - Hunted *#015 - The Nihon Transgressions *Although he has infused himself with the demonic powers of Dommash, he isn't susceptible to brain or behaviour change. All of his will is his own. The change only influences his body and powers, but he's still the same Takeshi. *Takeshi also has a sword, in case he engages more enemies at once. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Sentient